Lash
Lash is a biotic power in Mass Effect 3's single-player and multiplayer modes. Power Ranks Rank 1: Lash Latch this biotic field onto enemies to jerk them towards you, doing massive damage in the process. *'Recharge Speed:' 6 sec *'Damage:' 150 *'Force:' 1200 N Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec *'Damage:' 150 *'Force:' 1200 N Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec *'Damage:' 180 *'Force:' 1200 N Rank 4: Damage/Detonate Damage Increase damage by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec *'Damage:' 225 *'Force:' 1200 N Detonate Increase force and damage of biotic detonations by 50%. Rank 5: Recharge Speed/Damage Over Time Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 35%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.75 sec *'Damage:' 225 (Damage), 180 (Detonate) *'Force:' 1200 N Damage Over Time Do an additional 100% damage over 10 seconds. Rank 6: Fast Recharge/Shield Penetration Fast Recharge Give the power a 35% chance of not causing a cooldown. Increase the time that lifted targets can be detonated by 100% Shield Penetration Penetrate through shields and barriers, lifting any target without armor but with reduced force. Player Notes ;Mechanics *The force behind an upgraded Lash is significant. Unshielded, unarmored enemies (especially the lightweight husks) who are hit at the correct angle (usually by aiming the reticule as far away as possible from the target while still targeting them) can be sent flying. **When targeting above the enemy, this may literally launch the enemy out of many multiplayer maps, resulting in an instant kill. **When targeting at other angles, significant physics-based damage can still be done, many times exceeding the actual damage of the power; this includes damage from large falls, multiple collisions with other objects, or even just one collision at high speed. **With evolve on power damage and force, Lash's force value can sometimes surpass 2,000N, making it effective to stagger the sternest opponents like Banshees and Scions. On higher difficulties in Multiplayer, it can occasionally serve as a panic button to save teammates from sync-kill animations. *Phantoms are resistant to the effects of Lash due to their ability to quickly recover and stabilize themselves before impact with the rockets built into their armor. *Lashing on Geth Hunters will NOT force them to de-cloak. *The direct damage dealt by Lash is dealt before the force effect. Thus, if the damage destroys a target's shields or barriers, it will fling the target with full force, rather than none (or partial force with the Shield Penetration evolution). *Lash can be used to pull away a Guardian's shields. However, unlike Pull, Lash cannot disable a CAT6 Heavy's shield, and will instead only displace it for a split-second. *In single-player Lash detonates any target primed for a biotic or tech explosion, but in multiplayer detonation with Lash is restricted to non-armored targets. ;Strategies *Lash, when evolved with the Rank 6 Shield Penetration evolution, pulls most enemies and primes them for a biotic explosion. With light weapons and a fast recharge, a skilled Project Phoenix Adept or Project Phoenix Vanguard can quickly Lash an opponent and then rapidly use Smash on them, detonating the effect and causing massive damage. This tactic is best used against Cerberus, ironically, as almost all of their foot soldiers don't have armor to negate the shield penetrating Lash. *Compared to other powers, Lash's casting animation is very long. Using it out of cover will subject the user to very large amounts of return fire. To make matters worse, dodging before the projectile impacts its target will immediately destroy it. *The combination of short cooldown and Lash's ability to strip away a Guardian's shield means that it is possible for a single Project Phoenix Adept or Project Vanguard to expose a group of Guardians very quickly and leave them vulnerable. *Even shielded (with the rank 6 Shield Penetration) or resistant enemies (namely Phantoms) can still be tossed around before they have a chance to stand up thanks to Lash's very short cooldown. *Care should be taken when attempting to Lash Abominations and especially Possessed Abominations. Angling away the Lash projectile to throw them sideways is the only safe method. Lashing these enemies and pulling them towards yourself or the squad just causes them to violently explode right at your feet. Availability *'Single Player:' Aria T'Loak, Commander Shepard (Bonus Power) *'Multiplayer:' Batarian Brawler Vanguard, Batarian Slasher Adept, Project Phoenix Adept, Project Phoenix Vanguard ru:Поводок uk:Біч Category:Powers Category:Biotics Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:DLC Category:Cerberus